


You said we'd be together forever

by Tsuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Wingfic, demon attack, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: prompt(s) : AU where your wings tell everything there is to know about you + "How would you faint your death?"- - - -“You could easely make them believe you’re dead.”Magnus’ voice startled him out of his thougts. “What?[...]“Well,” Magnus continued soflty, “you Shadowhunters can’t fake your death because of your wings.”“Why would we fake our death ?”





	You said we'd be together forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> Here's a new Malec OS but be prepared, there's no happy ending this time (Warning : Major Character death)  
> I'm so sorry for writing this, I don't even know why I wrote it like that.  
> What else ? First try with a Wingfic I think I'll do more later, and I hope the fight scene is "readable", english is not my native language and I'm not used to write scenes like this (in any languages^^). 
> 
> I hope you'll like it (even if it's sad)

“Stop it Magnus!”

Alec moved to stretch the muscles between his shoulders and thus got away from Magnus’ hands. The warlock was not fooled and followed his move. Seeing how Magnus insisted Alec caved in. He smiled as he saw Magnus delighted face. Then, he closed his eyes and only focused on the hands running through his wing’s feathers. They groomed every misplaced feather, putting them back to their right position. Every loose feather was carefully put aside on the nightstand. 

“Can you take off your rune Sweetheart?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not -"

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. They are beautiful, as you are.”

Alec sighed and accepted in a whisper to remove the second glamour. He heard Magnus gasp. He knew it. Wathever the other said it was a bad idea. He was disgusting. He reached for his stele to draw back the rune but Magnus stopped him.

“Please Magnus, you don’t have to do that. I know how disgusting they are.”

“Don’t hide Alec.” Magnus gently ran his hand along Alec’s back then up to his neck and finally went down along his arm. All the way he reassured him, telling him how gorgeous he was. Alec could not believe him. He had spent so much time repeting himself they were abnormal; that no one could ever know about them. And now, he was lying in this bed, with a man - more than that, a warlock - and he was letting him see his wings, touch them. He would had never imagined that. He had not let Izzy or Jace really see them since they were teenagers. He always found something to do when they proposed grooming and, when he had found no excuse, he put a rune on to hide them. Now there were two distinct runes.

The first one only lightened his feathers’ color making them appear to be the initial dull grey of his youth instead of the pitch black they became later. The change of color was only the beginning of his nightmare. Then patch of skins started to dry along his back and his arms. He had to restrain all day to scratch it. He no longer dared training shirtless and flying become more and more rare until he stopped. At that time he only allowed himself to relax in the secret of his room.

It was also the time he started to lie to his family. He had never stopped since. How could he admit that he was a monster ? There were no other explanations for the change of color and then, the thin dark scales on his back and arms. He could not tell them, not after the first lie. 

Alec came back to the present wincing as Magnus reached a sore spot between his shoulders. He let a moan escape when he finaly felt the tension ease. Magnus kissed him as an apology and went back to rub another area. His thoughts drifted once more.

Sometimes he caught Izzy watching him strangely, as if she knew something was wrong with him. She said nothing and he thanked her for that. He knew he could not lie to her face if she ever asked.

“You could easely make them believe you’re dead.”

Magnus’ voice startled him out of his thougts.

“What?” He tried to ask with a steady voice but he failed. Why was he suddenly saying that. Alec felt anxiety creeping its way into his brain but tried to keep it away. Why would Magnus talk about him... dying ?

“Well,” Magnus started soflty, “you Shadowhunters can’t fake your death because of your wings.”

“Why would we fake our death ?”

“Imagine you’re trapped and your only escape would be death?” Alec nodded, seeing his point. Magnus continued, “So, I’ve always been puzzled that you were the first shadowhunter I met that glamoured his wings. The others just hide them if you’re not allowed to see them.”

Alec straigthened up, immediatly Magnus stroke his feathers in an attemps to ease him.

“It’s not a judgement. I’m just... I just find it strange. Why a glamour when you could just always hide them?”

“Showing your wings is a sign of trust. We’re supposed to trust each other and so, in certain situation, hiding its wings his like yelling at everyone _I don’t trust you, stay away._ Not very diplomatic.” He tried to laugh but Magnus stayed serious.

“So... if they knew...”

“If anyone learned about me using a rune to hide my true wings, at best I’d be banned.”

They fell silent. After a moment of hesitation Alec added, “I’ll never let them know. They will when I die.”

“Hmm?” Magnus was absently following the scales on his arm.

“No one’s really sure why but when one of us... die, their wings appear.”

Alec stopped talking and leaned more against Magnus. He closed his eyes. The only sound now was those of Magnus’ fingers passing through his feathers while humming a song Alec did not recognise. Alec tried to relax and forget about their discussion. At some point he fell asleep.

***

The Institute was filled with the sound of fighting. It was swarming of people trying to organise the best they could. At first they had thought it was just a breach in security, nothing too serious. They had soon realised it was far worth but it was already too late.

Demons were everywhere. There were already bodies lying on the floor as the other Shadowhunters grabbed their weapons, ready to fight. No one knew how the demons came in but there was no time to care about that. There were things more pressing. The demons were inside, attacking everyone they saw.

They had quickly organised. The first preoccupation was to contain the demons and in order to do that the doors had to stay closed.

*

Alec let down his broken bow and grabed his seraph blade. The demons came closer. They were too organized to be simple demons. He barely stopped an attack on his left side. He quickly killed his attacker but for every demon put down, two more passed the doors. He had lost track of Izzy and Jace earlier and had no time to look for them. He had to stay focused on the fight if he wanted to get out of here alive. He could not let them pass the doors behind him and reach the heart of the Institute.

Alec felt like the attack had started hours before. He could feel his strength starting to fade. It was taking him more time to get rid of each new demon and others were still coming in. He was surrounded and still no sign of backup.

He strenghtened his grip on the blade as a demon on his right charged. He barely avoided the attack. He stepped back when another one hit him in the back. He felt blood starting to soak his shirt but had to time to assess the damages. He blocked an attack and another. The third hit him. Pain spread accross his back. Alec looked at the claws sticking out of his chest. He could taste blood in his mouth. His seraph blade slipped from his hand and he fell on his knees.

***

“No! It can’t be Alec! His wings are not black. I know they aren’t. They can’t...”

“Izzy, you need to calm down.”

“To calm down? How can I calm down when my brother is... when -” Izzy choked on her tears, unable to finish her sentence. She couldn’t look away. There were so many bodies on the floor but she saw only one.

Jace grabbed her by the arm and embraced her. Izzy did not look away. Her attention was focused on Alec and all the dead demons around him. She expected him to wake up any minute now. Maybe he would not be well but -

She closed her eyes, trying to hold on her tears. She could still see the blood on his chest, on his wings. He was not moving.

People around them started to whisper. Everyone was shocked for now but after that news will spread fast. One more time their family will be called traitors or worse. For now, she did not care. She could not accept what she was seeing. It had to be a trick, it would explain the colour of his wings. Yes, it had to be that. Izzy started to laugh. Jace tightened his grip on her, whispering reassurance.

“It can’t...”

“Shhh, it’s gonna be okay.”

THey both knew it was a lie. Izzy broke the embrace and stepped back, wiping her tears. She had to be strong, for Alec.

“We need to tell Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, if you'd like to read one more chapter (I'm more or less planning one with Magnus to complete this one) or anything less :) 
> 
> (just don't kill the author for hurting them)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tsuh


End file.
